User talk:TanatatTigerTruth
Re:Fubuki Fubuki's wife....er....can't think of any O___O --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:15, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Can't see the link you put on my talk page, gomen... Matsukaze Yuka 13:10, October 18, 2011 (UTC)Matsukaze Yuka Country Hello! If the color of the flag of your country is the color of the Chaos Break, you are from France? Cabo Verde? Colombia? or Romania? Andorra? If you no want to tell is ok, but put a message on my talk page, bye! Bjorn_Kyle 17:46, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok... But is a good try... why you don't tell? is a small place? Country² Now i know! You are from Thailand ! I'm correct? its only put in the Google Countries' Flags'... Bjorn_Kyle 23:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Hello! When you find spam or vandalized pages, deleting the content isn't what you should do. You should either contact an admin or add the template to it, so admins can find and delete the page. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 10:55, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Blog i'm really sorry that's all I know about how to get Hiroto or Aphrodi in 3DS Thank you for voting! please do it again next month :) My Age I am 13 year old for those who are wondering From TanatatFideo sorry if this surpise you or give you a heart attack. Oh, so that's your age O_O Sorry, if i mistakened your age >_> --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 22:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) K ah sorry! Im using my phone right now and the message was mixed up, anyways, if you can probe to me that the page is false, ill delete it. (AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I checked if the character exists in the game, and he does, so it's not a fanmade character. Only the photo is a fanart. --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:10, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Can I be your friend? You seems like a good person. If I can be your friend call me June. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:37, January 31, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Thanks! I'm so happy! ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 I like your profile picture. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 12:26, January 31, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 That's alright. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 12:30, January 31, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 How do I join that chat thing? I clicked the button that said "Join the Chat". Then I pushed Enter (on the keyboard) but I can't send the message I wrote. How can I send messages? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 13:26, January 31, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 okay! now I know that 2 ;-P Elizabeth110 ;-) Re: Here you go thanks and the next time ya post on meh talk page, pls put your signature~ C= アキラ - 先輩 03:15, April 21, 2012 (UTC) FWs on GO game Was just wondering, what forwards do you use on the GO game? I'm currently using Gouenji, Edgar, Isozaki (Isozaki has a higher kick than Gouenji surprisingly) and Taiyou but I'm going wondering what players to use for my B team (second team). Clopss → Atomic Flare 14:39, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, you use Tsurugi? I use him sometimes for Matei Gryphon (I've levelled up Kensei Lancelot fully so I don't want to change user), but from Raimon I use Kurama mostly because he has a way higher kick than Tsurugi. I might try out Fideo I guess, and I'll scout Nagumo and train him even though he has bad stats. How did your 3DS break? Lol I also want Hakuryuu. Seijuu Shining Dragon and White Hurricane are too awesome and he is also captain of Team Zero instead of Shuu xD, I'll be getting Dark before Chrono Stone comes out but I'm all the way over here in England... Clopss → Atomic Flare 14:51, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, hopefully it gets fixed soon. Nope I don't know anyone with Japanese 3DS, do you? Around here no one has a JP 3DS. Yukimura is an alright forward but Taiyou is better, you should get him if you need a new forward. I can help you with scouting items if you need it. Yeah, but to transfer players we would need two JP 3DS lol. btw, I just figured out how to get White Hurricane and Black Ash! Tobitaka's extra route S rank prizes~ Idk who to teach them to lol, maybe I'll give Black Ash to Baddap and White Hurricane to Yukimura? Clopss → Atomic Flare 20:15, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Thank you, I love yours too, Tanatat-kun~ =D InazumaElevenDutch 09:10, April 28, 2012 (UTC)InazumaElevenDutch RE:Birthday LOL XD THANKS!!! :) It means a lot! :) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 05:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey I join Deviantart...go to the chat and find PokeUmiTalesSoccer. All right? Ma Senshi Pendragon Long time no talk~ Yeah, Ma Senshi Pendragon isn't Baddap's keshin. He only has Witch Queen Redia when you play The Ogre, and when you scout him, he doesn't have a keshin. What is this argument exactly? Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 23:17, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I see...well, I've still got a couple of weeks until school. See you~ Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 23:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Pokemon Adventures I know it's weird for me to ask this, but since you're one of the few who actually read the manga here in the wiki.... I want to know your opinion of the manga! XD Yeah.... ah the manga.... violent, but seriously better than the anime XD Most shocking (And the very reason why the manga was better) (Also, what are your ideas of the following plot twists?) *Steven and Norman's shocking deaths (I still don't understand HOW Ruby got a hold of Celebi, any ideas how he got one? O_o) *You mentioned that Dia died, so I read the manga and then BLAM! Seriously, it shocked me too much!!!! Pearl was CRYING! >_< *Ruby and Sapphire....childhood. Along with Emerald I guess? *Yellow.... Seriously, Yellow is just.... my fav XD *DIAAAAA (Still can't get over it even if he's alive O_o) One more thing, Dia!!!!! He's like.... one of my most fav boy characters!!! HE'S SO CHUBBY, INNOCENT... but he's the most amazing and calm person XD I just posted on my facebook of the photo of him slapping Cyrus!!! WAAAH!!! DIA!!! Amd.... PALMER FALLING FROM THE SKIES AND PEARL'S REACTION!!! XD P.S. Who do you prefer for Red? XD You have to see this! http://www.mangahere.com/manga/pokemon_adventures/v40/c431/4.html AAAARRGGG!!! I WISH THIS WAS THE ANIME SO BADLY!!! XD And hey, there's also Ruby, though he was really a jerk when he started :P But RubyXSapphire was one of the best pairings along with DiamondXPlatinum and WallaceXWinona XD P.S. Whose your fav male character? Hmmm... *First, if we're gonna move this discussion to the pokemon wiki.... have you even edited in that wiki first of all? *We really need to see the Sinnoh trio and Hoenn trio more XD I was wondering, is Sird gone? I haven't really read all of it, the only arc i've finished reading is the RGB, Yellow and RS arc. Good point.... Hmm.... how about Facebook? Username Hey, I saw you changed username. Love it :). Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 15:40, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Username I see you have changed your username. It's awesome! ^^ '- Kiyama~→ La Flamme 10:50, October 2, 2012 (UTC)' You're welcome! ^^ '- Kiyama~→ La Flamme 10:54, October 2, 2012 (UTC)' HB ! Happy Birthday Tanatat~! ☺ SnowyBoy❄ 10:07, October 16, 2012 (UTC) xD You're welcome~! Don't worry, I won't say it, but I saw the info on Facebook~! Have a nice birthday. I think that the others will see this message...Good Luck~! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 10:20, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday~ happy birthday tanatat, i wish for you a nice day. XshuuX 11:53, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday <3 Hope you will have a great day ^^ Here your Birthday cake XD B.N.N (talk) 13:00, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Tanatat! Have a nice day~ FubukiKazemaru (talk) 15:42, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Tanatat I wish your dreams come true and I hope you have a great day on your birthday~! ^^ and I'm really sorry If I'm late to say this ^^" [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 11:12 PM, October 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Birthday Thank you so much, Tanatat-san!! ♥ =D - B E T A - Sunshine Storm 17:21, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Basket Ball Photo Hi Tanatat! Do You Know How To Get The Basket Ball Photo In Inazuma Eleven GO Shine/Dark? Mahoro Tadashi (talk) 07:51, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:47, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hold it! Well, about the problem, okay, Pota got the main page back and fixing it. And other than that, we won't ban people until there is evidence. P.S. Nice AA reference there XD You're quite an esper. :o My birthday resolution this year was to realise my dreams. Thanks though! :) Setsuna Blizzard In a gentle way, you can shake the world 13:04, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Supernova Ya Tanatat~ I saw that you said that you have Galaxy Supernova in the Ares topic. I was wondering if you are able to create the team pages for Ignites, Mid Stars and Technique Kings from Touko's route (or from Funaki's route from Big Bang if you linked to the two games that is) since they are Supernova exclusive? I would have created them myself but I can't find any info about the teams and I own the Big Bang version, so I won't be able to look them up. Thanks in advance~!--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 15:07, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Glad to hear that! Take your time to complete Supernova, there is no rush in it. I am already happy that you are going to do them~ If you're struggling with the template when you are going to create them, let me know and I will gladly help you out~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 20:30, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey Tanatat! About that 'project' I asked you back in December, I was able to get hold of the information of those teams, so you don't have to rush through the game to get the info~ I would like to thank you though for the effort you have put for the small project~ I hope it wasn't too much of a burden--.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 21:18, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Reply Hmmm, I don't think we have that.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 19:33, January 21, 2018 (UTC) About the Galaxy thing About the Galaxy thing I COMPELETY disagree with you and I find it theopposite of dull and boring, heck Galaxy is what got me into Inazuma Eleven in the first place and I will die on that hill in full glory, and the whole payoff thing, do you mean the ending if it is I really that critizem because it just spells only caring about the destination, and I thought it was fine, besides the Gryphon Trio are not in the same year and seeing not graduating together is just depressing.*Sigh* I'll just hate Galaxy being the black sheep and hope that Ares becomes one someday. Anyway thats just me being insecure about my unpopluar opinions (I have alot of them) and just want to get things off my chest. Level-5 for Life 05:17, November 1, 2018 (UTC)